


One blue plus

by starfleetcoffee



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetcoffee/pseuds/starfleetcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they were lacking was a little Hudson to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One blue plus

If you asked him, five years ago, if he believed in love at first sight, the answer would be: no. It took him six months to fall for Grace. And a month to get over her. It was a painful month, But Mike was such a great support, so his grieve didn’t last long. But than, Christa Lorenson came. He shouldn’t have looked at her that way. He shouldn’t have thought about her that way. But he couldn’t help himself.   
If you asked her, five years ago, if she believed in love at first sight, the answer would be: no. It took her a year to fall for her husband. And just as much time to get over him. But losing him was nothing comparing to the lost of her son. But that Neal Hudson came. She shouldn’t have looked at him that way. She shouldn’t have thought of him that way. But she couldn’t help herself.   
He wasn’t sure if she felt the same.  
She wasn’t sure if he felt the same.  
When he kissed her, she knew.  
When she kissed him, he knew.

They lay next to each other in their bed. The city is completely quiet. Or, as close to quiet as Los Angeles can be. She wakes up and take a few seconds to look at him. The surgeon looks so peaceful in the sleep. She knows that he is as nervous as she is. That he wants it as much as she does. She also knows that she should wait for him to wake up. But he needs sleep and she can’t wait any longer. So she quietly leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom.  
They have been married for two years now. With her residency over their decided that the time has come. All they were lacking was a little Hudson to come home to.  
She looks at the stick as if her eyes could change the result. One, blue plus. That’s all she asks for. So that day would be different.  
Neil wakes up shortly after her. The bed is cold without her. Immediately, he knows where she went. He follows her footsteps to the bedroom, like he has done many times before.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s okay. We’ve got time. It’s okay… no, Christa, I’m not going anyway. It’s okay.’


End file.
